


Все не совсем так, как в книжках

by OhotnikiNaNechist, winni_w



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [7]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Experimental Style, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Откуда у Джона такая татуировка на локтях.





	Все не совсем так, как в книжках

**Author's Note:**

> матчасть по алхимии, татуировкам и библейским понятиям. Вся матчасть выкопана из гугла. Осторожно, тут элементы стиля Жозе Сарамаги – используются только точки и диалоги никак не оформлены. В заголовке использована цитата из фильма.

А что это за татуировка, спросил Чес. Молчишь. Ну, как всегда. Эй. Я к тебе обращаюсь. Что за татуировка на твоих локтях.

Поставь машину здесь, буркнул Константин.

Куда ты, спохватился Чес.

Джон, не отвечая, вышел из машины. В магазинчике горел тусклый свет. Он купил блок сигарет и минералку без газа. Вышел, подошел к машине. Выдрал из блока пачку, положил ее в карман, бросил остальное на сиденье. Моросило. Джон плотнее запахнул пальто, прищурился на уличный фонарь.

Езжай домой, Чес.

А ты.

Езжай домой, повторил Джон и пошел по улице. Сам доберусь.

Как всегда, приятно с тобой общаться, крикнул Чес ему вслед.

Джон снова не ответил. Он неторопливо шел по мокрой мостовой. Свет фонарей и автомобильных фар отражался длинными зыбкими полосами вниз. Послышался шум уезжающей машины. Морось попадала за шиворот. Это было и противно, и приятно одновременно. Бодрило – это уж точно.

Не спрашивай, чего не знаешь, Чес. Татуировка не то, о чем стоит беспокоиться. Он остановился у ажурной ограды. За ней находилось кладбище. Джон бездумно рассматривал надгробия, стоявшие аккуратными рядами. Это было приличное и ухоженное кладбище. Уличный фонарь лил мягкий желтоватый свет, и на одном из надгробий читалось «Джон Константин…» Он пригляделся. «…Экхарт».

Джон хмыкнул. Здравствуй, тезка.

Окурок ожег пальцы. Джон бросил его на асфальт. Закурил следующую сигарету. На улице было черно. Фонари и фары, неоновые вывески не слишком спасали положение. Казалось, они только усугубляли тьму. Тьма казалась выразительнее.

Она была такой же выразительной, когда Джон сидел в библиотеке вместе с Экхартом. Они выкапывали манускрипты по алхимии, и библиотекари доверяли им достаточно, чтобы подпускать к древним фолиантам, чуть ли не рассыпающимся под пальцами.

Ты знаешь, что поразительно, возбужденно говорил Экхарт, тощий чернявый пацан с широкими скулами и льдисто-голубыми глазами. Иногда обоих Джонов путали и называли братьями. Они не были братьями по крови. Можно назвать братьями по духу. Хотя Константин не думал, что Экхарт полностью понимал его, ведь тот не видел демонов и ангелов. Парень просто увлекался всем потусторонним.

Так вот, продолжил Экхарт. Средневековые алхимики пользовались ртутно-серной теорией. Они полагали, что существует первоначальная материя, из которой выделилась сера и ртуть.

Сера, кивнул Джон. Ад и все такое.

Не так все просто, покачал головой Экхарт. Послушай: так знай же, что сера есть огонь, то есть Солнце. Сера – огонь – солнце – золото. С другой стороны, сера – это воплощение демонизма. Вначале человек был всецело серой. Послушай, закипятился Экхарт, это же потрясающе. Ты понимаешь, сера это солнце, и это же дьявол.

Это же алхимики, покачал головой Константин.

В их понимании, сера – это сознательное и мужское начало, сказал Экхарт. Ртуть – бессознательное и женское. Из их марьяжа рождается красная сера. Красный король, сера философов. Посмотри на его знак.

Экхарт ткнул пальцем в рисунок: круг, в круге треугольник, в треугольнике – огонь. От низа треугольника вниз шли три стрелки. Джон уставился на знак. Знак был притягательным. Знак казался сильным. Очень огненным.

Он красивый, сказал Джон.

Да. Это ведь совершенный король, кивнул Экхарт. Это соединение духа и души, мужского и женского начала.

В чем разница духа и души.

Экхарт подумал, сказал – дух устремляет к Богу. Душа связывает с земным миром. Душа – нематериальная сущность в теле человека. Она заставляет жить и познавать мир. Дух – высшая степень человеческого естества. Он влечет и ведет вверх. Это то, в чем запечатлен образ и подобие Божие.

Значит, красная сера соединяет их, задумчиво сказал Джон.

Именно, ответил другой Джон. Она считалась целью алхимиков. Ведь алхимия тогда была не химией, а психологией, исследованием бессознательного. Если анализировать трактаты с точки зрения психических процессов, они становятся весьма логичными.

Мальчики, позвала библиотекарь. Мы закрываемся. Идите домой.

Спасибо, мэм. До свидания, мэм, сказали хором мальчики.

Тогда тоже шла морось. Оба Джона Константина шли домой, топая по лужам. Подошва опускалась на воду, вызывая мини-сотрясение и брызги в стороны. Морось брызгала в лицо. Наверное, кто-то наверху наступил на лужу. Константин фыркнул и поделился мыслью с другом. Тот рассеянно улыбнулся.

Все-таки это замечательно, проговорил Экхарт. То, что сера ведет к солнцу, а от солнца к дьяволу. Это странно. Но что-то есть.

Возможно, согласился Джон. Но лучше не увлекайся. Демоны могут утянуть за собой.

Они не существуют, фыркнул его друг. Демоны лишь метафора в мифах и в трактатах алхимиков да богословов.

Существуют, горько сказал Джон.

Разумеется, горячо согласился Экхарт. Как образы, порожденные человеческим сознанием. Людям необходимо верить в некие высшие силы, которые подталкивают их к добру или злу. Так намного легче перекладывать ответственность за свои поступки.

Константин промолчал. В груди болезненно сжалось. Люди, конечно, обожают перекладывать ответственность, он это знал. Однако и демоны с ангелами были не пустыми словами. Разве что все было не так, как в книжках.

Они распрощались перед домом Экхарта. Наутро друга нашли в его комнате мертвым, с вырезанными глазами. Джон знал. На следующий день он пришел в тату-салон и попросил сделать татуировку на локтях. Знак Красного Короля.

Я вызываю тебя на свет.


End file.
